Curveball
by mysterymoon
Summary: Draco is marrying the girl he loves. But is he really? Ah, what curve balls life throws us, when we least expect it.
1. Chapter 1: Two weeks before

Spring seems to bring with it a new kind of life each year-bringing back life to the bare trees, replacing the dreary cold with warm sunshine and melting away the snow to allow small buds to bloom through. Everything seems to change, and so does every person. It brings with it hope-hope for change. Maybe that is why it's one of the, if not the most, popular seasons to get married in.

It was rather cliched, but it's what his lady love had wanted, so yes, Draco was getting married in spring. He had proposed to his girlfriend of five years the previous spring, and she had immediately decided to fix their wedding date for the day he had proposed. She was a romantic at heart; the little details mattered immensely to her. He wasn't a fan of mushy things though, but didn't mind letting her take control, if that is what made her happy. That was just the way they were.

They weren't a boring couple, or a couple who indulged in PDA no matter where they were. No, they were just…comfortable. They had known each other since they were at Hogwarts, but had hated each other then, mainly because the social norms dictated them to do so. Then came the war, and after the war and their victory came the revelation that he had actually been a spy from her side, having defected almost immediately after he took the Mark.

People had been dubious about him at first, but quickly changed their opinion after seeing his attempts at helping to re-build their broken world, both financially and physically. He left no room for doubts about his intentions, and regularly volunteered at charities and fund-raisers for the victims of the war.

Not soon after, he had brought the "Malfoy" name to a position higher than it had previously held, and people began to respect the man he had grown to be.

Seven years later, he was getting married to one of his former enemies. They had had a good response from their families and friend's, something that had surprised both, but protested by neither.

They had taken things slowly. They had formally re-met at a fund raiser he had organized. He was hiding from the girl his mother had set him up with, and she had taken to the bar to drown her sorrows over her recent break-up. They had hit it off almost instantaneously, but neither of them had the courage to ask the other out or even admit the obvious attraction. Awkward skirting around each other ensued, before she finally asked him out to dinner on an impulse. There was no doubt in either of their mind's that they had something serious by the end of the night of their first date.

They were interested in a lot of common topics, she was well versed with a lot of his favorite things and she didn't judge him for any of his past actions. They had cleared out any remaining awkwardness by their third date, and agreed to exclusively date each other by their ninth dinner together.

Yes, it was quick, but as he had reasoned with her, when it's meant to be, it's meant to be. They kept their relationship a secret for the first six months. She was teased by her friend's whenever she mentioned her secret boyfriend, and he had faced a decent amount of questions from his Mother about the girl he had been secretly seeing. Neither of them wanted to bring the outside world into their little, safe cocoon where only the two of them existed.

Then she asked him to dinner with her parents. Her parents were shocked for approximately five minutes, but seeing how happy their daughter was with him, and how well-behaved he was, forced them to accept him with welcoming hugs.

His parents had been aloof at first, not because they didn't approve, but because it was how they were brought up to be. Malfoy's never wore their emotions out for the world to see, but Draco had known they were supportive of his decision the moment his Mother asked her over for dinner the following week.

Their friend's hadn't minded either; his had congratulated him even, on landing such a beauty for a girlfriend.

They never fought. It was the way their relationship dynamic had been set. They were both hot-headed, but balanced each other out rather well.

If he started to get angry, he left the room to go have a breather outside.

If she started to get angry, she left to go shopping.

They both were satisfied with the way their relation had progressed-they had no major bumps, and had managed to smooth over the tiny ripples that had come their way with ease.

They travelled together every year. Draco insisted she take off time from work to go for long trips to some or the other exotic location. He had taken her to Indonesia, Hawaii, Thailand and Bali so far.

She loved to cook from him, and had prepared many special dinners for him, and occasionally, _with_ him.

They proclaimed their love for each other in their second year together. She said it first, over dinner celebrating their second anniversary. He followed her proclamation with one of his own.

They moved in together in their third year together. She found a place in Brighton, and convinced him to move to Muggle London with her. Money was not a huge matter for him, but they spent time and energy doing up the house the way they wanted to. She had been adamant that they do it by hand, and he would do anything to please her.

And now they were getting married. He had surprised her with a ring during their trip to Bali, and she had squealed out an excited 'yes' amidst tears.

So, you see, the two of them were perfect and content with each other, in all ways and more.

* * *

"Only two weeks till you take on my name now, darling," he said, and hugged her.

"Yes, can't wait," she smiled at him sweetly.

He returned her smile with a grin of his own before speaking again. "Why did you call me to this coffee shop?"

"I need help," she said, before pulling out a chair and sitting.

"What sort of help?"

"I have a guest, and I can't take her home. I have to go to work in an hour, and she showed up just now. I need you to find her a hotel," she said sheepishly.

"Oh, no problems. Consider it done. You go to work without any worries, I'll handle it. Just tell me where she is."

"I told her to meet me here, she'll be here any minute. Thanks, Draco. I love you," she said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Ugh, can you _please_ not do that in front of me?" interrupted a disgusted voice.

Draco looked up and saw someone he hadn't seen for a long time. Hermione Granger.

"Ginny, what the hell?" he said, pushing away from the table and standing up in shock.

"Draco, please. Mum will kill _me and her_ if I take her home. I just need you to find her a place to stay till the wedding. Please?"

"Excuse us for a minute," he spoke to Hermione, who shrugged nonchalantly, before pulling his bride-to-be away from the table.

"Ginny, you know I love you. But Granger hates me, and you'll probably not have a wedding if you leave me to deal with her. She'll kill me."

"You don't have to chaperone her, Draco. Just put her up in a hotel. I'll deal with the charges, I swear. And Hermione's not that scary. Please do this for me?" she said.

Draco contemplated her request for a minute, before sighing and nodding. "Okay."

"Thanks, love. You're the best. Don't tell anyone else about her for now, though. Now I'm going, okay?" she said, standing on her tiptoes to peck him and run off before he changed his mind.

_Great_, he thought sarcastically, as he walked back to the table where Hermione was sitting.

"Ready to go?" he asked dryly. She didn't answer, but just grabbed her suitcase and followed him out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Hermione sat in his car while she watched him speak to his friend, occasionally glancing at her through the front window.

He finally came up to her door and spoke to her. "That is Jim, he's going to take you to a hotel. I have to go to office, otherwise I would've come to drop you. You have my address, so you can owl me or Ginny about anything you need, okay?"

Hermione didn't say anything again, but just got out and lugged her stuff out of the backseat before walking over the to the scrawny man he had indicated without a single word or glance his way.

_The wedding was going to be very interesting, and not for the reason I had thought originally,_ he thought as he watched her get into Jim's taxi.

_Hermione Granger_ was back in town.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2: What has become of me? **

_She was jet-lagged, and hungry and tired from her travel, but had been unable to find edible food or rest in the hotel, if one could call it that. _

_After ten more minutes of futile tossing about, she gave up and went to sit near the window. As she looked out, she couldn't believe how much had changed in her time away. Before, everyone who had been close to her would've fallen head over to see to her and wouldn't have left her alone had she been away for even a single day. Now, she had been forbidden from speaking to anyone, and those who she could reach out to, refused to speak to her properly. She was the living embodiment of the fact that one mistake could ruin a perfectly settled life. _

_She sighed, and wrapped her robe around her tightly as she remembered the day it had started._

**(A/N: New short multi-chaptered fic alert! Since the previous one got a great response, here is another one for you guys. It's already done being written, and I'll be posting a new chapter every other day or so. Don't worry, I am not abandoning A different perspective, I'll just be updating that a little slower because of my block on it. Do let me know your thoughts on this one, and thanks for reading :D)**


	2. Chapter 2: What has become of me

Hermione was exhausted. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in the creaky, bug-ridden bed in the dingy hotel Malfoy had put her up in.

_Typical Malfoy_, she grunted as she took a turn trying to find a position she could finally fall asleep in.

She was jet-lagged, and hungry and tired from her travel, but had been unable to find edible food or rest in the hotel, if one could even call it that.

After ten more minutes of futile tossing about, she gave up and went to sit near the window. As she looked out, she couldn't believe how much had changed in her time away. Before, everyone who had been close to her would've fallen over their feet in their haste to see to her and wouldn't have left her alone had she been away for even a single day. Now, she had been literally forbidden from speaking to anyone, and those who she could reach out to, refused to speak to her properly. She was the living embodiment of the fact that one mistake could ruin a perfectly settled life.

She sighed, and wrapped her robe around her tightly as she remembered the day it had started.

* * *

It had been merely three months after the war, and Ron had finally worked up the courage to ask her out. She hadn't thought it was the right time; trying to find happiness and fool oneself during a time so clearly devastating wasn't sensible to her. But he had pleaded with her to give them a chance, and she had eventually agreed.

The Weasley's had been very happy about their union, and so had Harry. Pushed by their expectations, she had finally accepted Ron's proposal to take things more seriously not two months later.

Then came the mistake. After a night out drinking together, they had both given up their virginity to each other. Hermione had been shocked at her reckless actions the next morning, but Ron had been exhilarated at the step they had taken in their relationship.

He began trying to initiate the act every night with her after that, and after a week of his diligence and nagging, she had given in. She made sure she cast the contraceptive charm on herself every night, but she soon found out she needn't have worried.

She had been pregnant for a month before she finally found out.

"Are you _sure_?" she had asked with trepidation.

"One hundred percent, Miss Granger," the healer had announced.

"Thanks," she had muttered, before rushing out and apparating back to her flat.

_This can't be true._

_It can't be happening._

_There must be some mistake._

_Not now. Not to me._

_Please, God, let this just be a dream. A really, really bad dream._

But no matter how hard she had tried to convince herself otherwise, it was the truth. She was pregnant, and she had only just turned 19. She hadn't even started working then. She had dreams and goals, she wanted to go to University, she wanted to travel, she wanted to live the life that had been stolen from her by the war.

She didn't hate babies, but her plan didn't feature any until she was at least thirty. A baby would put a full-stop to her aspirations before she even began living them. She didn't want that life. Just thinking of all the responsibilities and bonds that came with being a mother caused her to have a panic attack.

_Released from one shackle, only to be bound to another._

When Ron had came by to see her that evening, he had found her sitting in a trance, watching her dead fireplace.

"'Mione?" he said, shaking her by the shoulder lightly.

She had looked up at him expressionless, but he could see the tell tale signs of tear streaks across her cheeks.

"'Mione, you okay? What happened?" he said, sitting down next to her, and pulling her into his arms.

He had felt her tear up again, and had held her through her sobs, giving her her time to calm down before telling him what was wrong.

That had taken nearly half an hour, and yet another fifteen minutes before Hermione had gathered enough courage to confess to Ron.

"I, uh, I…I went to the Healer today," she had said, keeping her eyes fixed to her clenched hands on her lap.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" he instantly had asked.

He had become even more worried when she had looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You're scaring me now. Please just tell me what the Healer said," he had plead desperately.

"I'm pregnant."

He had stared at her for two minutes before finally breaking out into a wide grin, one she had missed, because she had returned her gaze to her lap.

"You sure?" he had asked.

"Yes. I don't know what to_ do_," she then cried, hoping he would understand her predicament.

"Why, we're going to get married, of course. Mum is going to be over the moon. You don't know how excited she is going to be when we tell her," he had stood up and paced around in excitement.

Hermione had looked at him confusedly. "No, wait, _what_? Ron, we cannot tell _anyone_. We have to take care of this on our own. _Secretly_." She had given him a pointed glare to convey what she meant.

"I have to tell Mum. She is going to want to help. And it'll be a great distraction for her after, you know…"he had left the thought hanging.

Normally, Hermione would've called prey to the emotional sentiments Ron used against her. This time, she would be strong and not let anything sway her against her convictions. She was too young, and she knew a baby entailed a lifetime of sacrifices and responsibilities she was not ready for.

"Ron, I cannot have this baby. I am too young, _we_ are too young. We cannot possibly leave all our dreams and sit at home and take care of a baby. We still are kids ourselves. I've already decided, I'm either going to give it up for adoption once it's born, or…"

"Abortion? You're going to kill our baby? Hermione, I won't let you do that."

"See? That is what I'm talking about. I don't want to be tied down, Ron. And I've already made up my mind," she said, and got up to go to her bedroom.

He had rushed forward and grabbed her by the wrist.

"And I've made up mine. We are having this baby. You're just saying this right now because of the surprise and your hormones."

"Ron, I can't do this right now. Go home," she had cried, sure of the bruises on her wrist she would wake up with the following day.

He had seemed to break out of his trance then, and dropped her wrist quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow. I know I can convince you to keep our baby." He had leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before dropping to his knees and gliding his palm over her clothed stomach. "Daddy won't let anything happen to you, baby."

"Ron! Go home," she had nearly shrieked, upset over Ron's reaction. She had imagined him to behave the same as she had. But considering his family history, she shouldn't have been surprised when Ron actually wanted the baby.

He had left then, but she hadn't been able to sleep the whole night, wrought with worry over what the next day would bring.

* * *

She sighed again at the memory.

The following weeks had been one of the worst times in her life. She had received owl's from everyone-Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ginny, Harry, her mom, her dad, Fleur, George, even his Aunt Muriel.

**_Hermione dear, I'm so happy for the two of you. I've already brought out my knitting basket. I'll come over later this week to teach you how to make little wool booties for the baby. You want to be as prepared as you can for when he comes. _**

**_Hermione, do you think you could show me how to fix up a Muggle playground-esque setting in our backyard? I think the baby would like it, don't you reckon?_**

**_You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? We have to go shopping, you know. _**

**_Congrats, Hermione. I think Uncle Harry has a really nice ring to it, don't you?_**

**_I'm so happy for you, darling. I'll be there throughout it all for you, so don't you be afraid one bit. _**

**_Hermione, this is rather…sudden, I'll admit, but I trust your choices. Do you think the baby will call me Grampa and Gramps?_**

**_I can help you with everything, you can practice on Victoire too. I am so happy for you and Ronald._**

**_I know this is a big request, but do you think you could have either his first or middle name to be Fred? I think he would've appreciated the action. Congrats, by the way. _**

**_I hear you carry Ronald's child. Well, young lady, you better start fattening up if you plan on delivering my great-grandson safely to me. You're too skinny, I tell you. _**

Hermione had gone mental at the letters. Ron had clearly told everyone in the Universe that she was pregnant. And after she had specifically told him she didn't plan on keeping it.

But even his announcements hadn't deterred Hermione. He had declared it, he would have to deal with explaining everything once she gave up the baby.

How wrong she had been. Ron had been furious when she insisted on her original decision, and had thrown a fit about it in front of everyone at Dominique's birthday party. She had been ganged up on, everyone turned against her and started shaming her for her decision. No one had given her the chance to speak or explain, but she stood strong about her viewpoint. It had come across as selfish to the Weasley matriarch, but Hermione had known she couldn't back down in the situation.

Her parents had freed her from the crowd then, and taken her back to their house.

"Hermione, darling, why didn't you tell me what was bothering you?"

She had broken down then, tears spilling, snot running, sobs racking her tiny body.

"Mum, I can't do this," she had spluttered, leaning against her Mum.

Hermione explained everything to her parents, and they listened quietly, glancing at each other ever so often.

"Hermione," her mother said, once she was done explaining. "I know you're scared, but we are all here for you. You don't have to do any of it alone. We both will support you throughout, you know that. But whatever you do, just think of all the consequences. And think about all the ways you can handle this. You don't necessarily have to abort, you could give motherhood a shot once. If it doesn't work out, I'm sure the Weasley's could take care of the baby, or you could find another loving family for it. Just think it through well. We will be beside you in whatever decision you make, honey."

And so began the most nerve-wracking week of Hermione's life. She had thought, and thought, and drew up her infamous lists, and thought some more. Her parents had asked everyone to leave her alone for some time, and fortunately, everyone had heeded their advice.

Finally, she had decided to give the baby a shot, and decided to bring it to the world. She had excitedly informed Ron, and explained to him her conditions. He had quickly agreed to it all, and had taken her to the Burrow to announce the good news, once more, to his family.

Everyone was happy, everything was fine again.

Until her fourth month of pregnancy, that is.

She had barely started to show, and was finally over her morning sickness period and was beginning to enjoy pregnancy. Truth be told, she had only just started accepting her baby, but now found herself wishing for it to come as soon as possible. She had wished for the wrong thing, apparently. While playing with Victoire out by the tyre swing Arthur had hung from the banyan tree in the backyard, she suddenly felt a strong pain in her right side. It was so strong, that she doubled over and fell to the ground in tears, clutching at her sides. Victoire had run to the house to bring some adults to her help, and Hermione was quickly rushed to St Mungo's when blood was discovered staining her slacks.

She had lost the baby.

She cried, and she wept and she grieved for the loss of her baby. The baby she hadn't wanted, and had grown to love slowly.

But no one seemed to understand her pain. She received look of disgust and indignation from the Weasley's, and had been alone with her parents the day she was discharged.

It was almost as if they thought she had deliberately killed her baby. She visited them many times, and tried to explain her grief about the loss and her innocence in the mishap, but no one except Harry and Ginny seemed to talk to her.

The news of her being a supposed baby-killer spread like wildfire, and she couldn't be out in public without being mocked and taunted and pointed at.

Finally, she had had enough, and decided to leave the country for good. Without any forewarning, she packed up her belongings, transferred money to her Muggle account, and left for America. She joined University there, and studied History during the day and found an evening job at a Wizarding company as a Potions specialist, earning enough to pay tuition and boarding fees. Her hectic schedule took her mind off her loneliness and despair. She remained in contact with her parents through email, and occasionally wrote to Harry. Her communication with Ginny halted when the redhead stopped responding to her letters. She strongly suspected she had been forced to sever all connections with her by her family.

And in America she remained for the next seven years, until she had received an owl with an invitation to Ginny's wedding. It seemed more like informing, rather than inviting, but Hermione had decided to go back, thinking that seven years were enough to heal the broken relation between her and the Weasley's.

That was the third time in her entire life that she had been wrong.

As soon as she had arrived, Ginny had told her in no less words that she wasn't welcome amidst her family even then, and had been discarded to a mockery of a hotel. It was more like an insect and rodent farm, from what she had seen.

That's how one single mistake had ruined the greatly anticipated life and works of Hermione Granger, previously titled the Brightest Witch of her age.

* * *

**Preview of chapter 3: Ideas and Happenings**

She hadn't had such a great place to live in for forever, and the effort Draco was putting for her warmed her heart. Without thinking, she pulled him into a tight hug, only letting go when he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I'm..I, uh, sorry," she muttered.

"No problem," he said.

They stood there in silence until he finally decided to break the awkwardness and made his excuses to leave the room.

Hermione didn't have time to mull over the situation. She fell into a deep slumber the moment her body touched the comfortable bed.

**(A/N: Here's chapter two. Let me know what you think of the direction it's heading in, and if you think it seems sort of plausible. Also, I will be explaining Draco and Ginny in a future chapter, so it's a little more clear. Thanks for reading :D)**


	3. Chapter 3: Ideas and Happenings

"Is it done?" Ginny asked that evening. They had both managed to convince their families to allow them to stay in their flat for another week before they shifted in with them as per tradition, and the week was coming to an end the next day. The two of them planned on using their limited time together as effectively as possible. Ginny always said that she didn't sleep too well without him next to her.

"Yeah, Jim found her a place to stay. Now, do you mind explaining the whole situation, please? I know that she was pregnant a while back, but when did she leave the country?" he asked, looking up from his current night-time read.

"Oh, she lost the baby in her fourth month, and Mum basically accused her of deliberately miscarrying. The rumor got out into the public, and then she just left. I tried to keep in touch with her, but Ron found on of my letters and got Mum to stop me from writing to her. I did sneak in a message with Harry occasionally," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, sliding down to lie down and get ready to sleep.

"Hmm, so you didn't believe it was her fault?"

"I don't really know, Draco. All I know was Mum was really devastated. She even had to go back to her blood pressure control potion for months after that. I kept in touch with Hermione because she was a good friend to me, that is all."

"Still, it seems sort of…sad, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure. Listen, I am really tired and I need to be up early for a conference with the media about the England Cup tomorrow. Good night," she said, leaning up to quickly peck him, before turning to her side and switching off her bedside lamp.

He heard her light snores not ten minutes after, but he found sleep to be elusive. Something about her story, and her eyes kept him thinking the whole night. She wasn't the girl he had known at school. No, she was broken, and was far too subdued in her actions, that had always been driven with passion and confidence and even slightly over-the-top. Sure, she was still a spitfire, but there was just something he couldn't put his finger on that had changed drastically. She seemed withdrawn, and it was obvious that the events of the past still haunted her. He knew this because she had been in a car with him and not passed a single comment about him or his impending wedding. The moment he had seen her, and then been left alone with her, he had been certain he would receive some taunt or degrading comment about his massive shift in character, maybe even something alluding to playing Ginny. But she didn't comment. She didn't say anything.

* * *

"Granger?" he called out from outside the door the burly man at the reception desk had directed him to. As soon as Jim told him he had left her at a hotel in Craydon, Draco knew he had to step in to the situation on his own.

"Who is it?" came an obviously scared voice.

"It's me, Granger. Draco. Open the door," he said.

"How do I know it's you really?" she asked, making him chuckle at her ever-present tenacity.

"Granger, seriously, just open the door. I'm here to take you to a proper place to stay at."

She opened the door slowly then, popping her head out first to ensure her safety. Only once she had confirmed that it was actually Draco did she open the door fully.

He took a look around at the pathetic state of her room. "Grab your things. We are leaving."

After a long call to Jim about his poor judgement, to put it lightly, he had driven Hermione to various hotels that didn't work in the insect-breeding business and were close to the wedding location to make travel easier for her. When they had moved into their flat, Ginny had insisted that they get a car, and he learn how to drive it. The insistence came from her experiences in her father's car as a little girl. Draco had been doubtful at first, and had looked at their vehicle with a little bit of fear even. But once he started going for his lessons, he found that he actually liked the experience. It was like flying, in an altogether different way. It was much more comfortable, too. And it had music, and even though it was muggle artists, he found himself humming the tunes some mornings while preparing breakfast. Yes, yet another thing that Ginny had put him up to. They cooked, and cleaned mostly on their own, with the exception of a cleaning lady who came in once a month for a more deep cleaning of the flat.

Unfortunately for Draco, all the hotels were full. Spring weddings were great, but they did entail full capacity hotels. He called up a number of good hotels all over London afterwards, but they were either full or too far from the country side location of the wedding, making it difficult, if not impossible, for Hermione to attend each event planned for before and after the wedding.

"Umm, it's okay, I'll just stay at my parent's place," she said after what seemed like the thousandth unsuccessful attempt.

"Where do they live?"

"Manchester."

"It falls under another network district than the wedding location. You would have to apply for licensed portkey's or have their place connected to the floo, which could easily take weeks. And we have anti-apparition wards in place for security, so you can't apparate either."

"Listen, it's fine. No offense, but I really only wanted to come to meet Harry and the Weasley's once. I'm pretty sure the Weasley's would rather not have me there, and I'll just try and meet Harry at his house sometime. I'll just not come to the wedding, then," she said, but he had heard her voice break slightly when she spoke.

"Or I could have you stay at someone's house, rather than a hotel. I can call up Blaise or Pansy," he suggested.

"I don't think that Ginny would appreciate your telling anyone about me," she said, trying to cover up the slight quiver in her voice.

He contemplated for a minute before the answer finally struck him. "Oh! You could stay at the Manor. I'm moving there tomorrow morning, and you could be in my wing, so nobody will really notice you. It's perfect."

"Oh, no, no. I couldn't stay at the Manor," she spoke, her eyes widened in shock.

"Of course you can. See, if this is about the past, I can assure you, neither me, nor my family nor the Manor is the same anymore. Mother had it entirely refurbished after…you know. And it solves the problem of your accommodation, and I can get you food and whatever else you may need. What do you think?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, slowly.

"One, you're Ginny's friend. Two, I'm not the same boy as I was at Hogwarts. Three, I have no real reason to dislike you anymore."

"Oh, you had one before?" she challenged his statement.

"Yeah, you weren't familiar with this world or it's ways and you still did better than me. And about the names, I'm sorry. Really, I am."

She looked at him intently, as if waiting for the old Draco Malfoy to jump out any second and mock her for believing in his words, or teasing her for her atrocious hair. But nothing happened. So she nodded slowly. Not like she had anything to lose anymore anyway.

* * *

"Okay, this is your room. You have an en-suite, so you can be comfortable around here. My room is just three doors to your right, and there is my personal library that you can use just the room across from you. I've left Dinky know about you, and she will make sure you have everything you need to be comfortable. Just please try to stay in my wing, and don't stray out, okay?"

She could only dumbly nod. She was overwhelmed with her surroundings. Her room was gorgeous, done up in black and white, with accents of a rich maroon. She hadn't had such a great place to live in for forever, and the effort Draco was putting for her warmed her heart. Without thinking, she pulled him into a tight hug, only letting go when he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I'm..I, uh, sorry," she muttered.

"No problem," he said.

They stood there in silence until he finally decided to break the awkwardness and made his excuses to leave the room.

Hermione didn't have time to mull over the situation. She fell into a deep slumber the moment her body touched the comfortable bed.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4: The next morning**

Making sure no one was in the hallway, she tiptoed to the door he had said was his, and knocked on the door. She heard no sounds of anyone scrambling to hurry and open the door. So she tried again.

Four unsuccessful attempts later, she tried the handle. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked.

Hermione stepped inside and shut the door behind her, marveling at the beautiful room. The room was enormous, carpeted in a plush cream expanse, complemented by the pale blue walls that shimmered with a soft and understated paisley print. The wall at the far end had ceiling to floor windows that were covered by sheer curtains, and amidst the filtered rays, she could see that the room overlooked the gardens. Of course, there was the bed. Where Draco Malfoy lay tangled amongst the bedding.

**(A/N: Do tell me if you like it yet, and thanks for reading :D)**

**To the Guest reviewer who said they didn't like the Weasley's here, can you please tell me if you meant the way I wrote them, or their characteristics in the fic? So I can make any required changes? :D**

**To all the other reviewers, likers, followers, THANK YOU, I love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Actions and Mishaps

Hermione woke in a fright at the sound of a small cough, quickly scrambling up the bed, gathering the sheets around her to look into a pair of eyes intently watching her.

"Hello? What are you doing here?" she asked the timid little creature.

"Master is telling Dinky to see to Miss, Miss," the little elf said, bowing slightly at the end.

"Oh, right. Um, what time is it, Dinky?"

The elf's eyes went wider, if that was even possible, at a stranger addressing her in such a kind manner, almost as if they were equals.

"Just five minutes past eight, Miss."

"Oh, shit!" Hermione exclaimed, and flew out of bed. In her tired haze, she had slept past the time she was supposed to meet her parents.

"Does Miss need anything to eat? Dinky can ask the kitchen elves to prepare something," the elf said, following her in her confused haste to get ready to leave.

"No, thank you, Dinky. Also, please call me Hermione," she said, stopping to pat Dinky on the head.

"Will you please tell Malfoy I've gone to my parents house till the afternoon?"

"Dinky will tell Master, Miss," said the elf, before bowing again and leaving the room.

Hermione regretted being alone almost instantaneously. She didn't know how to leave.

_Crap. _

After a few minutes of frantic deliberation, she garnered the sense and the courage to go ask Draco how she was to leave.

Making sure no one was in the hallway, she tiptoed to the door he had said was his, and knocked on the door. She heard no sounds of anyone scrambling to hurry and open the door.

So she tried again.

Four unsuccessful attempts later, she tried the handle. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked.

Hermione stepped inside and shut the door behind her, marveling at the beautiful room. The room was enormous, carpeted in a plush cream expanse, complemented by the pale blue walls that shimmered with a soft and understated paisley print. The wall at the far end had ceiling to floor windows that were covered by white curtains, and amidst the filtered rays, she could see that the room overlooked the gardens.

And of course, there was the bed.

Where Draco Malfoy lay tangled amongst the bedding.

She had not anticipated that she would be walking in on a sleeping Draco Malfoy. She moved next to the bed, and lightly tapped him on his shoulder.

_Thank Merlin he was clothed._

He didn't move, and just snored more loudly.

"Malfoy," she whispered urgently, shaking his shoulder lightly. He shrugged her off and moved away.

"Malfoy, get up. I need to leave," she called out again, resorting to poking him in the back. H

e muttered something incoherent and turned to lay on his stomach.

"Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, wake up right _now_ or I'll-"she started, but her lecture turned into a shriek when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. She lay awkwardly on her side against his torso, and looked at him in surprise.

It was evident that he was still asleep, and his actions had been an effect of his unconscious self. His face was relaxed to an extent she had never seen before, and it was the first time she had been close enough to notice each and every feature of his face.

He had a rather structured jawline, and she could see a very light stubble shadowing it. His eyes were framed by perfectly arched pale eyebrows, and soft lashes moved ever so lightly as he dreamed. He was pale, and she could find no marks marring his skin.

She shook out of her reverie, suddenly realizing what, or rather_ who_, she had been scrutinizing so intently.

Hermione made the decision to leave the room then, carefully untangling her wrist from his grip, and vowed to never inform him of the moment. It had been way too awkward, and she could live without an added uncomfortableness after her impromptu hug the previous night.

Once she was back in her room, she had her second regret. Damn, she could have just stood up from his bed and asked him, pretending that the moment had never happened.

But there was no way she was going back into his room. Ever.

So she called Dinky, and the elf, who had already become a fan of the affable witch, showed her the floo network in the library.

Hermione's body vanished into the flames, and she felt a pull to her stomach, but instead of being transported to her parents' living room, she was repelled by the Manor's wards and found herself in a large hall bustling with elves and people alike.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry about the length on this one, but I didn't want to fit in too much information at once. I will be back to uploading regularly now, so thanks for all your patience and support. Hope you enjoyed, and let me know how you're feeling about this now. :D)**


End file.
